We Keep You Safe
by Teribane
Summary: Oneshot, Protoman POV, based on the Protomen songs. Follows We Have Control.


**We Keep You Safe**

**The Protomen fanfic by Teribane**

**Rating - T**

**Summary - **Oneshot, Protoman POV, based on the Protomen songs. Follows We Have Control.

**AN - **I blame lalalei for this one, so I found it appropriate to include a reference to one of her fics. Go bug her. XD

Any and all lyrics included here don't belong to me. They're copyright The Protomen, for they are awesome. Go bug them too. XD

Not that this is a songfic. ...eh, you'll see what I mean.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Somewhere, there was a city. And inside that city there was a fortress, a fortress -

You know what? You already know how this goes. Except that this time I'm not stuck somewhere inside a cell, I'm standing behind Wily's left shoulder, conveniently hidden in the shadows with Fireman just barely flickering to the Doctor's right. I don't particularly like not being visible, but the Doc gets pissy about that. Something about secrecy and dramatic flair.

At least he doesn't make us kneel. Or even bother to bow.

Right now, I'm bored. Wily's being visited by some sort of revolutionary - which I'd be impressed by, I didn't think humans'd have the guts, only he's not the kind who fights, just writes useless packets and attempts petitions. Which, of course, fail. Wily isn't the kind of person to give up power, especially not to simple words, no matter how many people have signed them. Besides, not many people do sign them. Signing petitions involves leaving your name on the paper, which opens the possibility that Dr. Wily will read them and decide to leave revenge.

Cowards.

I sigh silently and lean backwards against the wall. Maybe I could just take a nap or something for now? But no, then I might miss something important, however unlikely that might be.

_Finally, _the talking seems to be coming to an end. I push myself away from the wall and stretch - meanwhile, Fireman gives me a nod and heads back to his previous duties, whatever they were before he got called up here. Assuming the schedule hasn't been revised since last week, he'll be working with Gutsman at the energy plant which the Doc has christened with the utterly boring name of Energy Plant B. It has a bigger generator than any of the others, even the other big one with the just as yawn-inducing name of R, but that also means it requires more workers, hence more supervision. In fact, those two are big enough to require Robot Masters as supervision, obviously - unlike the others, which only need normal Sniper Joes and the like.

Why am I even telling you this? If you live in this city, you should already know this. Well, maybe not about the schedules, but - eh. Nothing better to do, I guess.

As the so-called revolutionary exits through our futuristic portcullis - _excuse_ me, our front door - I step in front of Wily. One glance tells me a joking greeting wouldn't be appropriate, no matter how much he usually enjoys bickering with me about those - the Doc is controlling it behind an almost blank face, but I haven't known him for so many years for nothing, and I can tell that he's annoyed. I don't even have to ask what he wants me to do next, and I know that if I do ask for an explanation, it'll be the same one as he gave me the first time something like this happened, and the next, and the one after that, until I got used to it... _He's only a small annoyance right now, but I wouldn't want to risk him becoming a big one._

So, instead, what I ask is, "Anything else?"

Wily considers it for a moment, not even surprised that I've anticipated his next command. By now we work together like my well-oiled insides do. "Not really. Unless - you remember those dissident musicians that keep passing through?" He barely waits for me to nod, then continues, "We captured one of their members the other day, and they were forced to retreat. He's not responding to torture, so do tell me if they pass through again, will you?"

I used to cringe whenever the word 'torture' was mentioned. But it's been too long, and now I just take it in stride.

I tilt my head forward in acknowledgement, then disappear backwards. Into the shadows. Again.

\\\

I make a quick loop over the rooftops on the edges of the city. Might as well give that nameless revolutionary - who, in my head, I've already gloomily numbered 0137 - time to return to his home for the last time. Easier than tracking him across the whole place, and this also serves the doubled purpose of a patrol for that band that has the Doc so annoyed.

One of the buildings I pass is Dr. Light's home, and as I go by, I whistle five notes. It's doubtful they'll be recognized, especially since my creator thinks I'm dead, and in any case Dr. Wily modified my vocal processors so I'd sound more menacing, the picky bastard. But I still do it whenever I go by. It's habit by now, and one of only two things I have left of my connection to the man I used to work for.

Sometimes I wonder why I've never visited Doctor Light. Wily hasn't exactly prevented me, or even disapproved as long as I don't do it to betray him. But... whenever I think about it, I get the same answer. Shame. I can't disappoint my creator, to let him see what has become of me. I used to hate myself, back when I started working for Wily, and although that had faded, in time, I doubt Dr. Light would see it the same way.

Maybe it's not exactly _shame. _Maybe I just can't bear to see Dr. Light's disappointment.

For a second, as I pass by the window, I see that blue robot staring out of it. I dodge upwards to make sure he doesn't spot me.

I've known of my "brother" for a while, even if I still haven't even learned his name. My first reaction, that time I saw him through the glass, was hurt, that Dr. Light had replaced me. And jealousy. I wished I could stay with Dr. Light instead of Wily. Not that Wily's that bad, if you think of most of those other weakling humans, but still, he can't compare.

Then I realized that if Dr. Light had built another robot, it'd probably be one created to fight Wily, like me. And I'd have to destroy him. That knocked me out of my depression pretty quickly, and when I realized I was actually _worrying _about the fate of the other robot, I knew that there was no point in acting offended. So I was glad when it turned out that the blue robot - who I'd just started to consider, in the corner of my head, my _brother _- wasn't being sent out to battle.

But maybe I am still a little jealous.

\\\

An apartment. Shabby - not _horrible, _but not brand new and clean either. Then again, what in this city is, except maybe some of the factories? Small three room suites fill it to the ground floor, but despite or maybe because of their size, they're the kind that you would actually call _cozy. _Not just if you wanted to advertise, but actually comfortable. Even if the elevators - like the one going up to the third floor right now - are slow and in danger if breaking down any minute.

The corridor is dimly lit, and most of the separate apartments' lights are off. It's late, far too late for any reasonable human being to still be awake. Yet here's one now, hurrying with exhausted steps toward the end of the corridor.

The man steps inside, shutting - and locking - the door behind him. He tosses his satchel onto the table, a few papers fluttering out of it and onto the floor. He doesn't bother to pick them up, rubbing his forehead with a tired sigh.

A clatter. He jumps, turns around slowly as if scared, not exactly _wanting _to see what's in the room behind him. _If I can't see it, it can't see me._

I hiss a curse. I'd hoped to take him out quickly, but now he'll see the red glow from my eyes, and it'll be a lot more difficult. _Yes, _I have a visor. That doesn't exactly help in almost complete darkness.

I don't like it when they beg for mercy. It's pitiful, and... it reminds me far too much of when I fought for them. I _hate_ to remember that. They don't deserve it.

0137's hand flicks quickly toward the light switch, the lights haltingly flickering on. I smirk - far braver then most of the others. The other humans usually just broke and ran by now, trying to barricade themselves in other rooms but not having nearly enough time. And then they begged.

He stops short as soon as he sees me, then his face alights. "Pr-Protoman?" he breathes.

I blink, startled. Most of the others haven't recognized me, but then again, this one's the oldest of any of the others who've managed to notice me. It's possible that the others were too young to remember me.

He's smiling. He's smiling? Why? "You've come back to save us!"

Oh. _Oh. _Of course. "I'm afraid not."

His grin starts to fade as soon as he hears my new voice. Or, well, new to _him_, cutting through childhood memories and tearing them to shreds_. _And then it vanishes completely as his mind processes my short answer. _Cut _short before I say anything I don't want to. "What? Why -"

I don't bother to answer, although inside I'm growling at his temerity, to assume that the only reason I'm there is to fight for him. Instead, I brush my scarf aside.

My scarf. The second, final thing I have left to remember Dr. Light by. It's stained with machine oil, maybe even a little blood - whatever I haven't been able to wash out - and if there were ever any edges fluttering out, they've been ripped off long ago. Despite that, it's surprisingly bright compared to the rest of my dull metallic red-gray body, and it normally drapes over my chest, covering something else.

W. A single letter, gouged deep into the metal, not _very _large, but not nearly small either. A single letter, which has so much significance.

As anyone else in this city knows, it's the way all of Wily's Robot Masters - his commanders - are marked.

_There. _There's that fear I've been waiting for. But it seems almost instinctive, a usual reaction to seeing that symbol, and quickly fades into confusion. "A-are you a clone built by Wily, or -"

"No," I snap curtly. "I am Protoman."

"Then... why?" He's trying to look into my eyes, to beg an answer out of me. But they're hidden behind a sheet of darkness.

I could interpret that in many ways. But I know what he's asking. I don't bother to wonder why I reply, I just do it. "Let's put it this way... when Wily set his hounds on me, did any of you help? Did you at least think I _deserved _helping?"

I can see the comprehension dawn. Good. I want to get this over with.

"I couldn't have helped. I was there, but I was a child, and captured before you even fought. But I won't lie and say I would have rushed to your aid, because I honestly don't know whether I would have or not."

At least he's admitting _that._

"I doubt I've earned it. But I'd like to ask you a favor."

Oh boy. Here comes the begging.

"Please, just... make it quick? Don't draw it out?"

I don't understand for one long, long moment. Then my mind doesn't believe what I hear. But finally, I nod.

"Fine."

A single, powerful shot. Then I'm gone, leaving a headless body behind on the floor, blood and brains and bone splattered over the floor and wall behind it.

\\\

Rushing back. For some reason, for the first time since _then_, something like bile rising in my throat.

Hearing shouting. Stopping.

"We have control!"

Realizing that that's what those loudspeakers of Wily's are meant to pump out, if too many people gather in one spot.

"We keep you safe!"

Realizing instead it's people shouting, drowning out the loudspeakers. And a single metallic voice rising above them.

"We are your hope!"

"But as I live! There is no evil that will stand -"

Running towards it, over the rooftops.

"I will finish what was started! The fight of Protoman!"

Stopping short, almost skidding over the edge. One shock - someone fighting in my name, me, the betrayer. For I can tell it's fighting against Wily, and it sounds far too familiar to _then, _and I'm suddenly feeling sickened by myself -

Second shock - it's that fool brother of mine. I can recognize him, that bright blue metal outshining the dingy, gloomy streets.

There's still time before he reaches Wily's fortress. Reaching for the com hooked in my belt. Pausing. If I do this, I'll have to fight him. And besides any reasoning of not wanting to fight my brother, I'll be betraying Dr. Light. _Again. _

Would he want me to betray him to keep him safe?

No.

I moan silently, my hand dropping.

That's all that I remember, in snatches. And _I don't know what to do -_

\\\

I'm torn. But... in the state that blue robot's in, I doubt that any normal robot will be able to stop him. I doubt even a _Robot Master _would be able to halt him, now. And I promised to protect Wily. So I might as well stall him, or get ready to, before he gets to the fortress.

I grab my com link again, shout into it a command for defense, then turn. Now - I have to see someone. And if this is his fault, if he's causing all these events _again -_

I don't know. I don't know what I'll do. I have to hope he's not, no matter how unlikely that is.

\\\

I don't bother going down to street level, then climbing up twenty stories. I'm crouching just outside, on the windowsill, attempting to unlatch the window, when he sees me.

He stops short. Apparently he was getting ready to go out, his arm already in one dirty brown coat sleeve, but now he's just standing there, eyes wide open as I drop in. My feet are muddy, dripping onto the floor, but I doubt he minds.

"Proto? Is... is that you?"

My father rushes forward to hug me, and even while I stiffen, even while I'm doubting him, even _right now_, it's all I can do not to hug him back.

But when he unwraps his arms from around me, after what seems far too short a time, I start talking right away. "Your other blue robot, he's heading towards Wily's fortress -" I don't know how to complete this statement, but it's missing something - but at least Dr. Light doesn't seem to have noticed how my voice has changed -

"I know, I tried to stop Megaman, but he wouldn't listen to me!" Megaman? His name. Now I know it, maybe far too late. "I _tried -" _and his voice fades out, shocked and horrified.

I follow his gaze, and wince. Only wince is too weak a word. The letter carved into my metal skin is far too visible in the bright lights, my scarf rumpled to the side from less than a minute ago when he stepped back. And I'm too tired to think of an excuse, and I have to go, and besides, I can't lie to _Dr. Light, _not when my faith in him has just been restored, so I just force two words from my throat. "I'm sorry."

The pain in my voice is all too audible.

Then I'm out the window again, and what I'm thinking is that I can't stand myself.

**Traitor. **_**Traitor. **__Traitor._

\\\

I manage to reach the back of Wily's little personal army before Megaman's done tearing through the front. But a little twinge of regret hits me when I see Gutsman, Iceman, Fireman, Bombman, Cutman, torn apart one by one with his hands. Elecman isn't destroyed yet, but it's only a matter of time, when Wily sees we're losing and decides to send out today's "bodyguard."

"You'll see what vengeance means!" That's the first one I hear of my brother's shouts, more for his own motivation then for our benefit. And he's blazing through the front ranks like something demented, while the people behind him yell, carrying him forward -

"We are in control!"

This is reminding me of _then. _This is far too similar _even if I'm on the opposite side this is far too similar -_

Something inside of me wants to curl up on the floor and whimper, but I don't let it take over. Of course it's then that Megaman notices my traitorously glowing eyes.

"The shadow, it covers your face but your eyes shine just like mine!" His eyes meet mine, his shouting the sound of one general hailing another, even if he's not only the general of his army, but also the only soldier. "Step forward, step into the light if you're ready, and you're willing, and you're prepared to fight!"

I mutely shake my head. There's another voice in my head, and it sounds childish, but it's exactly what I'm thinking. _But I don't _want _to fight you!_

He doesn't know who I am, does he?

He sees me reject his challenge, and his mouth twists in anger. "So be it, send your armies! There's no man or machine who can stop me, and you'll soon see!"

I can _just _stop myself from shrinking back from the fury in his voice.

"I come for vengeance for the first Son of Light and_ I'm _ready, and_ I'm _willing, and_ I'm _prepared to fight!"

The army's falling around me, and then I see Wily's floating vehicle - now his _deathtrap_ - fly over the army, with Elecman peering out the cockpit from the co-pilot's seat.

And Megaman notices it too. He's almost laughing hysterically now. "Now with one powershot, you'll see _what vengeance means!" _

"Stop!"

He freezes, for the first time hearing my voice as I step out of the shadows. And for the first time seeing me clearly.

"_**I **_am the first son of Light!"

\\\

My brother stops, slowly dropping to his knees in defeat, and the crowd hushes. None of them knew. Wily and I were careful about that. Maybe _too _careful.

The W on my chest gleams harshly, and I can't speak either. What remained of the once glorious army has retreated, the one or two dozen straggling, battered Sniper Joes, fourteen Metools scattered over the grounds, one glitching and wandering even while trying to get back into the fortress.

There's movement, and Dr. Light steps through the mass of people to almost Megaman's side. Our eyes meet for a moment, and his gaze hurts, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, and again I feel myself breaking down, I can barely keep myself from running forward -

"...I told you your brother had been killed..."

He's talking to my brother, and I can only hope whatever he says will turn him back, even if I doubt Dr. Light's immunity will extend to him and I'll probably still have to fight him later, but whatever I can do to put it off -

"...You came here to avenge his death. You came here to save mankind. You see now, you cannot do both..."

But what's bothering me the most about this scene is it's too similar. And those people, just standing there silently, a towering wall which could overthrow Wily easily now if only they weren't all _cowards..._

"Tell me now. Is there a man among you here? Is there no one who will stand up and try to fight?"

Go on. Prove me wrong. Someone come up and help and show me that I _shouldn't _be fighting for Wily -

"Tell me mankind, is there not _one _in all your ranks? Is there not _one _who values courage over life?"

_Please. _Do it! _**Please!**_

No one. Not one steps forward.

I meet my brother's eyes. "They looked to me once. Now they turn to you. Do you understand now? Do you see what the truth is - that they don't _want_ to change this? They don't _want_ a hero! They just want a _martyr! _A pretty little story to tell their children!"

He's shaking his head, trying to deny it, but I know it's the truth. "There _are_ no heroes left in man! They've proved it, again and again! I've _been_ here before. I've stood exactly where you stand! They called me their _hero_, the hero of all mankind! But when I was dying, did they try to help me? Why should we keep saving them, when they stand for _nothing?_ If they deserve life, _let them stand for themselves!_"

I'm trailing off now. "We've given everything we can. There are no heroes left in man. They'll _watch _you _die_ to save their lives. They will not stand here by your side..."

Except my father. Feeble, old, but the single one standing next to Megaman.

Another twinge of pain. Then I leap forward, pushing through the reinforcements already filtering from the fortress, throwing them aside, uncaring that I'm destroying some of them in the process. And I'm standing in front of my brother, staring down at him, determined, as he looks up into my eyes.

My face hardens. "Very well. They will not fight, so let _them _watch, _helpless,_ as we decide their fate!"

\\\

The crowd is watching, and it seems we've been fighting for ages upon ages.

And Megaman's been trying to convince me to join him almost as long.

"Even now there is hope for man!"

I laugh bitterly, recognizing my father's words. "I'll admit that when I see them fight beside you!"

"We both know they'll never fight!"

"Oh, so you _finally _get it!"

I dodge under another attack, jump backwards, panting gasping exhausted, but shout at the crowd, blocking out their cheering for a single moment. "You will never have another hero! You will never have another chance! You will fall because you never tried to stand for yourselves!"

"Destroy him!"

_"You can do it!" _

"Do it for us!"

_"Destroy him!"_

_**"Kill Protoman!"**_

And then a shot hits me far too hard, tearing through - ironically enough - the thin metal where the large W has scratched almost straight through my skin. And suddenly there's silence, and I'm falling forward.

For an eternity.

"Pro-Protoman?" That's Elecman. Sounding _shocked, _appropriately enough, and I would be groaning at such a horrible pun if it weren't so painful -

Megaman rushes toward me, grabbing me and holding me up. And just then I realize something.

"If these people..."

He's crying into my scarf as I hug him back.

"Tell this story..."

My story's done. I can feel myself dying.

"To their children..."

But that doesn't mean my brother's story is over yet.

"As they sleep..."

Have I been truly free for even a single moment in these last few years?

"Maybe someday..."

First for the humans, then for Wily...I have far too many regrets.

"They'll see a hero..."

I've been enslaved to far too many people.

"Is just a man..."

But I want to say one last thing before I die. One... last... thing...

"Who knows he is free..."

I'm... so... tired...

\\\

Mega shuddered as his brother's weight went limp in his arms, wind whistling mournfully in the silence. Then the crowd, sounding pleased by Protoman's death, but sad because he was sad, starting to sing again.

"He could not save himself. How could he save _us?"_

They never _did_ understand. Protoman's only purpose wasn't to save them, it was to be... Protoman. And now he was dead.

"You had no _choice..."_

Megaman placed his fingers on the back of his brother's neck, hearing a quiet click as the memory chips slid out and palming them. If his father could rebuild him, that was all well and good, but if not, better than letting that _bastard _Wily get his hands on Protoman again.

"As I live, there is no evil that will stand..."

Slowly, he untied the scarf from around what now was only a corpse's neck, and stood.

"Why do you cry for _him?"_

"And I will finish what was started - the fight of Protoman!" He was almost crying now, shouting, but the crowd's horrid sickly-sweet shouting attempt to comfort was drowning him out -

"You are our _hero!"_

Megaman turned around, away from the assembling robot army, burning over with rage.

"And you are the_ dead."_

\\\

WIly, above the masses of his robots, watched as Megaman's helmet fell from the blue robot's hand, replaced with Protoman's scarf, and as he, followed quietly by Dr. Light, turned away from the crowd and left, heading toward the edges of the city.

Wily's robots looked toward him, wondering what to do, and Elecman, beside him, gave him a questioning, saddened glance.

For a moment, he wondered whether to spare the pitiful mass of humans. But...

They'd just stood there as Protoman was destroyed. _His _Protoman, who, even if he'd considered it, had never left his side, who'd faithfully served him for all those years, for just a single little promise. In fact, they'd even _begged _Megaman to destroy him.

They didn't _deserve _mercy.

"Kill them. Kill them _all."_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**AN: **...insert Act III here.

Well, that was despressing. (Even if I tried to leave a sort of open ending.) Also much longer than I thought it would be. I did think it'd be slightly longer than We Have Control, but not _this _much. Seriously, it's almost double the length.

And I included so many little references (other than the lyrics themselves, I mean) I think my brain burst. Ehe. Gotta' find 'em all!

Also, the crowd drowning Mega out, it really does sound like that in the song. I'm not kidding. It makes the song a lot more realistic sounding too...

So... would it be appropriate to beg for reviews now? No?


End file.
